I wont forget you
by AnimeFreak1326
Summary: Rick gets in a fight with his fiance and goes to a bar and gets drunk, he ends up having a one night stand with a guy named Daryl. But what rick doesn't realise is Daryl is a very special someone from his past, that Rick so desperately tried to forget about because being gay is wrong, right? Sorry I know I suck at summarys. Please review and favourite, tell me if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Goddammit Lori! I cant believe you would do this to me!" I was furiated, I just can't fathom why she would cheat on me. I have been the perfect boyfriend, I was at her beckon call for the last 5 years. I did everything she asked, I even proposed when she hinted thats what she wanted.

"I'm sorry Rick, it was one time. I never meant for it to happen, you were gone, I was sad and lonely." She pleaded. I was pacing back and forth in front of her, my hands snaking into my hair and pulling tightly.

"You were lonely because I went to see my sick father in the hospital for one fucking weekend?!" I stopped pacing and faced her, I went right up to her face and looked her in the eyes. "Who was it?"

She averted her eyes and looked down to her feet. "Look at me lori, please." I let out a sigh when she just shifted on her feet and replied "It doesn't matter, I won't do it again."

I laughed sarcastically "Haha, so that makes everything alright. you promise you wont do it again so we should just move on, forget you ever fucked some other guy when you're engaged to me?"

She looked up at me now, hurt clear in her eyes. "No we are not suppose to forget about we are suppose to get over it and move past it. I want you, being with him was a mistake and I'm sorry. I love you Rick, more then anything." she then put her hands on my face and put our heads together and closed her eyes.

I brought my arms up and removed her hands from my face and took a step back. "Lori, I dont know how we are gonna move past it, but I dont want to lose you. So we will work it out, just not tonight. I'm gonna go out and get a drink, dont wait up for me." I walked out the door grabbing my jacket on the way and fishing my keys out of my pocket, I got in my car and drove to the nearest bar. with one thought in my mind, getting seriously fucking wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pulled into the bar parking lot and parked near the doors. I took my keys out of the engine and smacked my head on the steering wheel, I then left my car and walked to the bar doors and entered. I walked straight to the bar and sat down on a stool and ordered a scotch on the rocks. when I got my drink I downed it right away and ordered another, the bartender gave me a knowing look and filled my glass.

I siped this one slower this time, while looking at the bartender. She looked young, barely 21 I would say. She had short brown hair that complimented her face and soft green blue eyes, She was incredibly beautiful. I downed my second drink and she was there to fill it again almost immediately, I guess it wasn't very busy tonight. Well there was a rowdy group in the corner and an old man across from me, but other then that there was no one else here.

"Hey Maggie, another pitcher please" I looked to see a man my age with shaggy dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, he was built very nicely which made me think he didn't have a regular office job. God he looked so familiar, so fucking gorgeous. Wait what? what the fuck am I thinking? I cant think a man is attractive, thats wrong its sick, Thats what mom always told me anyway.

The man looked over at me while The girl Maggie filled his pitcher with beer. "Hey man, you look like you had a bad day. Can I buy you a drink? Well in exchange for a story that is, alcohol don't come cheap"

I looked at him sceptically, he is one strange guy. Who offers to buy another man a drink? "What kind of story do you want to hear? Like cinderella or something?"

He started to laugh, and god was it a beautiful laugh. I could tell it was real, that it came from the gut. It wasn't like Lori's polite laugh when I tell a joke I know she doesn't think is funny. I couldn't help but smile at him. "My name is Daryl" he said as he stuck his hand out to me to shake. I put my hand in his, man were his hands warm, it felt nice.

"Nice to meet you Daryl, my Names Rick." he pulled his hand away and I suddenly missed the warmth and comfort it provided. His smile grew as he took the now full pitcher from Maggie. "Hmmm Rick, I like that. It suits you. Just give me second to bring this over to those drunken arsholes and I'll get you that drink, and you can tell me that story."

He winked at me, and I nodded while he walked back over to his table and sat the pitcher down in the middle and told them he was gonna come over with me. They didn't seem to care and just went straight for the pitcher and waved them off. He smiled and made his way back over to me.

"Maggie two shots" he held up to fingers to her and turned to me and sat beside me on the stool. "So tell me whats got you so upset that you came here to drink away your problems by yourself?"

Wow I didn't think that would be the story he wanted to hear. But I mean he is buying me drink, I'll probably never see him again after tonight anyway. I really would like to get this off my chest, I would tell my best friend Shane but he has the night shift tonight so I can't bother him with my problems.

"Are you sure that's the story you want to hear? Its not a very cheery entertaining one, at least on my part its not." I asked him as Maggie placed our shots in front of us

He nodded his head and picked up his shot indicating me to do the same. We clinked out glasses together and downed the shot, it stung on the way down. I was feeling less crappy by the second though, Daryl's company was definitely improving my mood.

I looked him in the eyes and took a breath "Well my father had a heart attack last week, so I went to go see him in the hospital during the weekend. My fiance had to work so she stayed home. Little did I know work was code for some guy she was fucking, when I got home she said she felt so guilty about something. I kept pestering her to tell me that no matter what it was I would always love her. I fucking wish she didnt tell me, but she did and I freaked out. She said that it only happened once because she was so lonely, like I'm that fucking gullible to believe her. I couldn't take being there with her one more second so I left and came her"

He just kept looking at me, pitty becoming clear in his eyes. he then reached over and put his hand over mine "She clearly doesn't deserve you, she knows that you're the best thing that ever happened to her if she was with some other guy and still wanted you after all that. You seem like a great guy, why not just leave her and find someone who will love you properly, like you deserve?"

I couldn't help but smile at his words "I can't leave her though, I promised to marry her an I will. besides my parents absolutely adore her and I dont want to do anything to hurt them."

He squeezed my hand then let go, I once again missed his warmth. Daryl signalled Maggie to fill our glasses. He took it once it was filled then lifted it up, I did the same as him. "Well why don't you just have some fun with my tonight and forget all about her. Then when you're ready you can go back to her and sort out all your problems" we clinked our glasses together and downed our second shot, then our third then our forth. After every shot Daryl started to look at me differently, I mean that look was always in his eyes since he first seen me. Now the look was getting more and more intense and it was doing something to me, I swear I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I didn't want him to stop looking at me like that, like he wanted me. God it felt good to be looked at like that, I have never wanted to be intimate with someone as badly as I did right now. I wish this night never ended...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you want to come to my place?" Daryl asked while looking me straight in the eyes. I blushed and nodded my head yes, I was speechless. I wanted him and I didn't care if anyone thought it was gross or wrong. All I know is I want to be with him tonight, even if its just for this one night I want to feel his warmth engulf my whole body. I needed his warmth, more than I needed to breath.

I don't remember how we got to his place but I don't care I only care that he was guiding me to his bedroom. I tried to look around his apartment as best I could but it was dark and hard to see. When we entered his bedroom the curtains were open so were were in the light of the moon, I could see him smiling at me.

I suddenly felt very bold as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands going to play with his incredibly soft hair. I brought my lips to his for a chaste kiss, I pulled away slightly but he just pulled me back in and connected our lips again. His tongue tracing my bottom lip until I opened my mouth for our tongues to dance together and explore each other mouths.

A moan escaped my lips as he pulled away and started to trace kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin. I couldn't help the moans now, he was marking my skin as his and that was fucking hot. I grabbed his face and smashed my lips to his for another fiery kiss. He started to unbutton my shirt and tracing his hands up and down my abs, he dropped my shirt to the ground as I was working on getting his shirt up and over his head breaking the kiss for a mere few seconds before our mouths were attacking each other again.

He then walked us back until my knees hit the end of his bed. He broke our kiss and gently pushed me back onto the bed, he began to unzip my pants and pull them off of me. He then paused as he dropped them to the ground, he slowly started to undo his pants. It was like my own private showing of the sexiest person alive stripping. I pushed back on the bed as he crawled up and rested between my legs, nothing but our boxers between us.

He then started nibbling on my neck again while he played with my nipples, moan after moan coming out of my mouth. I started to rub against him for friction to relieve myself, and soon we were dry humping. My fingers digging into his sides as he moaned in my ear then started licking and biting my ear lobe. "Ahh, Daryl. I need more, touch me." he giggled in my ear, he fucking giggled, god that was adorable. He stopped playing with my nipples and brought his hand down to my hard cock.

He kissed me while he palmed me outside my underwear, then he slide a hand underneath and started stroking me. I was panting into his mouth as he looked down at me with lust in his eyes, I wanted to make him feel good too. I pulled his underwear off along with mine while he was still stroking me, he removed his hand from me and moved down to start preparing me. I started to stroke us both at the same time, we were both a panting mess. Fuck this was so hot. "Have you ever been with a man before?" His question surprised me, but I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Y..yes a few times before when I was younger." He just smiled and inserted two fingers inside me "Ahh,god Daryl. mmm, so fucking good." He then started kissing me again, his tongue hot and tangling with mine perfectly. This felt so familiar, like we have done this before. He added three fingers now. I broke the kiss to moan loudly, he just kissed me again swallowing all my moans as I pumped our cocks and he fingered me.

He pulled his fingers out, I stopped stroking us and broke the kiss again to look into his eyes. These eyes were so familiar, I knew him. I just couldn't remember how. He brought his hand up to stroke the side of my face, I put my hand over his and the other one around his back. He started to push into me slowly, god I forgot how painful it is. I closed my eyes and put my head back.

"I want you to look at me Rick, I want to see very emotion on your beautiful face." I opened my eyes and looked at him, his mouth was slightly ajar as a moan escaped his lips. He pushed deeper until he was all the way inside me,my eyes were stinging with unshed tears. He didn't move though he just looked at me, then leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back and my eyes fell shut, his lips were so soft. They melded perfectly with mine, like they were meant to be there.

He started to move slowly, like he didn't want to hurt me. After a few more thrusts it started to feel good. I pulled him closer to me, encouraging him to go faster. He pulled his lips from mine and was panting heavily above me, sweat cased his brow and his lips were open, his eyes locked on mine. "Ahh Daryl, right there." he hit a spot inside me that made me moan loudly and my head loll back. My hands scraping along his back, definitely leaving marks. He didn't seem to care though, it just made he go faster and deeper hitting that spot every time.

"Ahh, mmm. Dont stop, Im close." I panted out. He laughed softy and whispered in my ear " You like this?" and he hit that spot inside me again this time making my toes curl, I nodded my head. "Yes, fuck yes I like this." my hands going in his hair bringing his lips to mine again for another heated kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss, but his lips were so close to mine they were ghosting over them. I could feel them move as he talked. "Oh god, Rick. I'm gonna cum." I have no idea what possessed me to say this. "Cum inside me, I want to feel your warmth inside me." that must have done it for him, the next thing I know hes cuming inside me. He came with a loud moan of ecstasy. It felt so good I came immediately after him almost screaming it felt so fucking good.

He collapsed on top of me, with his arms still holding me. I wrapped my arms around him tighter. His head rested on my chest, and my chin on the top of his head. I started to run my fingers through his hair, waiting until our breathing evened out. "Can we do that again?" I asked with blush spreading to my cheeks.

I could feel him laugh against me, he brought his lips up to mine for another kiss. "As much as you want Rick." Then he kissed me again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to an empty spot beside me. I started to sit up when there was a sharp pain in my back, and I slowed my movements. God all my bones ache, I haven't had sex like that in, never. I have never had sex like that or as many times as that in a row. I just needed him, my body craved him. I think we had sex like 4 times... Lori never made me feel like that, and she sure as hell does not give blowjobs like him. That man has a magic fucking tongue in more ways then one.

I got out of bed and went around the room gathering my clothes and putting them on. I looked at my phone it was 12:47pm damn I slept a while. I also had 5 missed calls and 13 text messages, 4 calls from Lori and one from Shane, and all the texts from Lori. I put my hand to my face and sighed.

I walked out of the bedroom in search of Daryl, I mean I couldn't just leave without saying thank you for the best night of my fucking life. I spotted him in what looked like the living room with nothing but boxers and a muscle shirt on, facing away from me on the phone with someone.

"Well tell that we had to order new parts from fucking Japan cuz apparently he doesn't think america makes good windshields, so of course his car wont be ready till the end of the week. No I don't care what he says, he will just have to deal with it. Ugh, fine I'll call him later when I get in the shop. alright, yup, bye."

He hung up his phone and sighed running a hand through his hair, his beautiful hair that I was grabbing and pulling only hours ago. I want to run my fingers through his shaggy locks one last time before I leave, but that would probably be an odd request. He turned around and seen me and smiled. "Good morning, well afternoon."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, he was just adorable all the time wasn't he. "Mmm good afternoon." I replied as he approached me and looked me up and down. His smile grew more. "You even look perfect in the morning after a long, long night." I blushed at his words knowing that it was a long, long night of intense sex.

"Do you want anything to eat or some coffee?" he asked with a smile still on his face. I know I should say no and just leave but I find myself not wanting to leave just yet. "Coffee would be good, if you dont mind." he nodded for me to follow him into a big kitchen that looked well designed. I never realised just how big his condo was until now. "How do you like it?"

My mind went to dirty thoughts until I realised he was talking about the coffee. "Just two sugar, please" He handed me my coffee as he sat down at a table with his, he nodded to the chair beside him for me to sit down with him. I sat down and siped my coffee, hmm I love coffee to start a new day.

He looked at me and smiled as he spoke "Last night was amazing, You sure have become much more needy then you used to be." I looked up at him confused, used to be? what was he talking about. He gave me a knowing look and nodded to himself. "Ah I see, so you don't remember me."

"Have we met before last night?" I asked more confused then before. He did seem familiar, but how would he know what I'm like in bed? I've only slept with one other guy before and I was 16. He couldn't possibly be Daryl Dixon could he? Before I could even ask, he answered my questions.

"It was years ago at summer camp, we were only 16 at the time. Barely old enough to know what we wanted, but all I know is I wanted you. I wanted to be with you forever after that summer together, I loved you more then anything. You told me that you loved me too, that you were going to figure out a way for us to be together. But you never called me when you left, God I was devastated." He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his coffee then back at me.

I put my face in my hands and sighed. I tried so hard to forget about him, years and years of therapy because my parents thought it was sick that I was in love with a boy. I pleaded with them everyday for so long to just let me be happy with him, but they wouldn't have a gay son. So they got "help" for me, so many people trying to brainwash me into think I just wasn't in my right mind. I cried myself to sleep every night for months, I tried to call him but my parents just hid all the phones. They told me eventually I would forget about him. But I didn't not until I met Lori and she planned our whole lives out, my parents loved her so I convinced myself that I did too.

I looked up at him and he was just sitting there patiently waiting for me to speak. " I'm sorry Daryl, I really am. God I never meant for this to happen." He reached out and grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it then tangled our fingers together and placed them on the table." I know, trust me I know. I found your number in the phone book and called your house after I didn't hear from you in two weeks. Your dad told me that I corrupted you and that they were fixing the mess I made. That they were going to fix you, that you were going to be normal again."

I just looked at him and squeezed his hand. We then just talked for over an hour about what I went through to become "normal", how I met Lori and how I became a sheriff. We talked about how Daryl and his brother Meryl bought an autobody shop and it was the best in town. He also told me how he never forgot about me not matter who he was with, and how he didn't know it was me at the bar until after a few shots and he heard me laugh. He said he never forgot my laugh and how contagious it was.

I was brought back to when I was 16 and giddy beyond belief of my first love, Daryl Dixon. All those night I spent wrapped up in his arms, he was my safe place. I remember never wanting summer to end. But you have to come back to reality at some point.

"I dont want to stop seeing you." Daryl said as he put his hand to my face and kissed my lips softy. " I dont want to stop seeing you either, but I made a commitment to Lori that I have to keep. I can't leave her." I replied while putting my hand over his. He just nodded in understanding "Okay, dont leave her. But dont leave me either." he said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Wwh..what do you mean? You want me to keep having an affair with you and stay with Lori? would you be okay with that?" He looked conflicted for a second then determined. "Yes, I want you however I can get you. Even when you become a married man with children, and grow old. I will still want to be with you, I wont see anyone else but you."

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face, I practically jumped on him and smashed our lips together for a passionate kiss. I was so Goddamn happy I could die.


End file.
